World 4: Caelum Cloudveil
Firstly, one has to finish all 40 campaign levels in world 3. Then one has four options of unlocking this world: # Spend 100 Tournament Coins # Hero awakening ranks sum up to 12 # Own 10 heroes # Get it using real money (at the moment 4$) Campaign Progress Unlocks * Level 90 unlocks Yan to be bought and W4 Endless mode * Level 110 unlocks Narlax to be bought * Level 120 unlocks World 5 to be bought or opened. Towers For more detailed stats on the tower upgrades, please refer to this spreadsheet or this Reddit post. Tower upgrades and strategy Important tip: '''Some levels that are split cannot have Smoulder fly back and forth. Only Narlax and Masamune active abilitiies can move between split lanes. Raida can also move between split lanes with his active ability but in general, this hero is unlockable in W6 so normally not useable at this stage in the game. '''Best Tower: 1. Boomerang Tower 2. Pyromancer Tower Best Upgrades: Sever Tendon (Boomerang), Elemental Wisps and Cleanse (Pyromancer) Worst Tower: Mana Blaster Tower (slow and expensive) Strategies: * Certain levels require Boomerang and others require Pyromancer but both are generally useful * Boomerang "Sever Tendon" is almost mandatory to slow down hordes; while Pyromancer has the speed and ability to hit flying enemies. * Assassins are the most challenging enemy due to their inability to be damaged without being engaged in combat. * At choke points, place some Avian Knights and surround them with Pyromancer and Boomerang towers. Mana Blasters have a very far range and can be placed at the back of the path. Level-Specific Strategies and Tips Level 90 Coming Soon. Yan's Boss Level. Defeating Level 90 will gain you access to purchase Yan. Click HERE to see the level and strategy to defeat this level and in addition on how to maximize the number Tower placements for your achievement. Level 100 Coming Soon. Narlax's Boss Level. Defeating Level 100 will only be the first time you encounter Narlax. Click HERE to see the level and strategy to defeat this level. Level 110 Narlax's Boss Level. Defeating Level 110 will gain you access to purchase Narlax. Click HERE to see the strategy to defeat this level and how to maximize the number Tower placements and Elemental kills for your achievement. Level 120 Coming Soon. BOSSLESS Level. Defeating Level 120 will complete your campaign for World 4. Click HERE to see the level and strategy to defeat this level. Enemies Completion Rewards per level for three stars completion in this realm. Each level experience is divided somewhat equally between your heroes. If you don't complete Normal level with 3 stars you will get half the experience, and second half once you do. If you don't complete Legendary on first try you will get half the experience, but second half is lost as succesful try after that won't award any experience.Tip. Can watch an ad to double your Potion reward.